Talk:Bioweapon Research Center
"Living body arms development" "(living body) (arms development)", i.e. biological weapons development? -- 16:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like the Federation may have similar hidden motives to the Weyland-Yutani corporation from Alien. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : It could also be making samus's equipment. Her suit is a body part to her. Thats why they had to do surgery to get it off of her. But I think it has to with METROIDS and things similar to Kanden. Kanden was built in a lab and maybe the Galactic Federation might be making a version of Kanden and is using Samus's DNA to create an "Ultimate Warrior". They probably wanted another hunter to get Samus's DNA which is the result of Houston. Well this is only a Theory but it sounds plausible.(Metroid101 17:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC)) ::Maybe Nightmare and B.O.X. has something to do with this facilityDIM87 23:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL I got Nigthmare!! Sorta, I still haven't played the game though...DIM87 23:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) We've may have seen it before Someone told me on youtube that in the comics... the GF makes her suit there? is this true? ... because isn't the suit of CHOZO origin? (Metroid101 21:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC)) That never happens in any comics and this is it's first appearance. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Theory Of course there is no proof of this but I think that the LBAD has something to do with the BSL one (Fusion). I think that this will explain why the Federation is dabbling with Metroids' potential. My reasoning is because the names are very similar--Living Body Arms Development Lab and Biologic Space Lab. Okay, its kinda a stretch but 'Living Body' and 'Biologic' have a connection. Then again, wouldn't this be explained in a sequel instead? Possibly Adam's Body? The Body Samus Has Looks Creepily Like Adam...Did Anyone Else Notice That? Lorgassssssss- =) 21:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Cloning? Okay, for god's sake, let's keep it civil this time. I know it was said to stop discussing Ridley's memories, but this is somewhat different. This is about whether he's a clone at all. Don't shut me down just yet. Seriously--I just watched the cutscene where Melissa explains what happened in the facility. And she never once says anything about cloning, until she mentions the Metroids. She just says that they were creating "an army based on the Space Pirates, with the Zebesians at the center." She follows up by saying that a "presence" influenced them, and that she "didn't know that the creature was Ridley." Never once is it said that any of the Zebesians were cloned, that the Sidehoppers were cloned, that Ridley was cloned--it's implied that they'd been gathering up samples from Zebes and other planets for some time before Samus arrived. I don't know how Ridley got there. Maybe he was cloned. Maybe he resurrected himself. Maybe the other space pirates had a hand in it. But as it stands, his article--and many others--say that without ambiguity the Federation was cloning them based on Samus-borne tissue samples, and that's blatantly untrue for some species, and unconfirmed for others. Since even Talk:Ridley is locked, I can't suggest any corrections to that there--so hopefully an admin sees it here. As the page stands, it explicitly says "like in Fusion, this is not the original Ridley" and that "Ridley was cloned from cells taken from Samus' suit." All of this is complete speculation. Even if it's a logical explanation and even if there's no real alternative, it's speculation and as such should not be stated as fact. That entire argument was based on the logistics of a clone, and as it turns out, he may not be a clone at all. Again, let's please keep things civil here. Dazuro 04:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC)